Cumylphenol and certain of its derivatives have been described in the prior art. See particularly Tsivunin et al., Biol. Akliv. Soldin. 1968, 172-5 (Russ.). Finding a use for such materials has been particularly desirable since they are readily available as by-products from commercial processes such as the making of phenol from cumene.
Similarly, it has long been desired to improve the properties of polymeric material and reactive diluents, plasticizers and impact modifiers which serve such functions at low costs have long been sought. Though numerous materials are known to satisfy these needs, they are frequently deficient because of their costs or because of incompatibility with the particular polymer.